Phone Sex and Love
by Tyler-Shae
Summary: Tommy Joe is jealous of Adam Lamberts new boyfriend. How far will Tommy go to seduce him? ADOMMY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Adam is currently single so I'm giving him a fake boyfriend for the moment. And his name will be... Jesse? Tommy will be taking his role soon enough.

" No you hang up first!"

Adam has been having this nauseating argument with his boyfriend, Jesse, for about 20 minutes now. We all know they aren't going to hang up anytime soon. Why are they torturing me!

" Haha Come on. NO! Youuuu! Hold on Baby, One second." Adam covers the phone with his palm " Tommy? Is there something wrong?" He asks.

I shake my head and give him my bestest fake smile before turning away and rolling my eyes. Adam is a nice guy all around, but nobody likes to feel like a third wheel. Specially when the so called 2nd wheel isn't even fucking here!

" O.k. just checking." He uncovers the mouth of the phone. " Sorry Jess…. What?" Adam giggles, a slight blush on his cheeks. " We can't do that!"

I look up eyebrow raised. Do what?

" Because, I'm not alone." He giggles more. " Tommy's here."

I feel a smirk work up on my lips. The man whore wants to have phone sex. Now things could get interesting. I scoot closer to Adam. He looks at me, but ignores me like he has been doing since him and Jesse had been dating.

" O.k. O.k. Hold on." Adam covers the phone with his palm once more. " Hey Tommy? Uhh can I have a little privacy. Pleaassse?"

" Why?" My smirked lips were smiling maniacally now.

" Uhh, 'Cause. Tommy, Please. Just go. I'll explain later."

" What if I don't want to?" I pouted my lips and leaned in close to Adam.

I gently touched my lips to his neck and slipped the phone from his hands.

" Tommy what are you doing?" Adam whispered angrily.

I pushed the speaker button on Adams phone and handed it back to him.

" _Adam? Is Tommy gone yeeeet?" _Jesse's voice echoed out of the phone.

I looked up at Adam seductively and nodded my head.

" uhh… Yeah." He says.

_-giggles- " O.k. Good Now tell me, what do you want me to do to you?"_

Adam blushed scarlet, and looked down at me then at the phone then back at me.

" I don't know you start."

A/N this is just a idea for a story.. let me know what u think.. and I'll continue.. it just came to me the other day..


	2. Chapter 2

" _O.k, well. First I don't want that shirt on."_ Jesse giggle into the phone, a hint of "sexy" in his tone. _" what kind of shirt are you wearing?"_

Adam was quite distracted by my perch in between his legs he forgot to listen to Jesse speak. I rubbed my hand up his leg and gently dug my fingers into his thigh. He gasped a little and seemed to be snapped out of his trance momentarily. " Umm… uhh" He stammered into the phone. I rolled my eyes. We cant continue if we cant get passed the shirt, and what fun is that? I crawled onto Adams lap, I laid my forehead on Adams Wrists close enough to the phone to talk into it.

" It's a button up, rip it open for me." I said a little over a whisper. Adam jerked me back. Wide eyed. Still obviously confused, and a little offended.

" _Well what if I wanted to take it slower? Can you imagine me kissing your neck? Slowly unbuttoning your shirt. Placing my lips on the skin that I expose." _ Jesse was a little wordy, not too good for phone sex, too much thinking, but it definantly could work for my advantage.

I smiled into Adams neck kissed him gently, nibbling on his ear a little as I unbuttoned his shirt. I took my place in between Adams legs and kissed his chest with each button I undid, grazing his nipple rings with my tongue, giving them a small bite and a little tug before I left them. He closed his eyes, letting the phone slip a little in his grasp. Adam let out a tiny pleased moan, which must have been enough an answer for Jesse, for he continued.

" _Now about those pants. They just won't do…."_

I didn't listen too much else Jesse had to say about Adams pants. He was right. They just won't do. Why does Adam always wear a belt? I undid the belt as quickly as I could. Ready for the buttons I looked up at Adam. He was looking down at me. A certain look of hunger in his eyes. I smirked up at him, cupping his package through his pants, watching his reaction. His eyes fluttered a tiny bit. And the Hungry look was back. He smirked back at me and laid his hand on the top of my head, Ready to pull when needed.

I had Adams pants ready to take off before you could blink. I frowned though when I realized sadly, Adam was wearing shoes. I reached down and pulled them off, giving Adam a piece of my glare, He smiled at me biting his bottom lip, trying not to laugh. With shoes disposed with. And pants on the lamp shade. All that stood in my way was his sexy pink Underwear. I smiled placing my hand where it told me to do so. I kissed Adams bulge, biting right below the elastic, making Adams hair intwine with my hair. Those were quickly somewhere else also, and pointing at me was Adams beautiful dick. I wasted no time putting it in my mouth, licking up the shaft and biting on the head. As promised Adam gripped my hair, pulling my hair where he wanted my head to go. Up, down, side to side, back down. Farther, farther, farther.

Jesse's voiced scared making my lips tighten around Adams head making a loud " UMPH!" come from him.

" _Are you touching yourself baby? I am."_

" Mhmm" Was his reply, he groaned into the phone, almost tossing it across the room in the want to use both hands to tug me around. Instead his knuckles grew white at the grasp he had on the phone.

" _I wish you were here, I want you inside of me so bad, I can almost feel you." _ Adam groaned. I could almost see Jesses smile, thinking that response belonged to his words. About that time I was getting to my feet. Pulling my jacket off my shoulders and tossing it onto the floor. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it also so it could join the rest of the forgotten clothes on the floor. Shaking my hips I unbuckled my belt and slipped it out of the loops. I handed it to Adam, and hopped on his lap, attaching my lips to his neck.

" I wish you were here too we could…" Adam paused and grabbed my chin making me look at him. " Have some fun."

" _Mmm yeah we could."_

" Hey Jess? Uhh I have to go. I'm sorry. We'll have to continue this some other time." I smiled, reattaching my lips to Adams skin. Placing kisses on his chest and neck, stopping at his chin, waiting for the magic talking device to be forgotten.

" _Awwe Baby? Ugh! Fine! I'll Talk to you later. Love you!"_

" Uhuh You too, Bye" Finally, he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know this Chapter isn't very long, but I don't have much time on my hands, I'm pretty busy. Thank you so much for the great reviews though. You make me feel special. Keep them coming, and I will try to update soon. **

I don't want to move. Adam had he's arm wrapped tightly around me, his lips grazed the back of my neck, his hot breath giving me tingles. Wonderful Adam Lambert full tingles.

If Adam didn't want to be awake, I didn't either. Laying in bed all day with him sounded delightful, and maybe when he woke up there could be a sequel to the great night we had last night. I listened to Adams breathing, Feeling his breath on my neck with each rise and fall of his chest. It calmed me, I felt myself drifting back to sleep when a loud buzzing noise made my eyes fly open. Cursed cell phone!

I slipped out of Adams grasp and began the search for Adams phone. Where did he throw it last night? I followed the vibrating, finally finding the phone inside of a sock. How do cell phones manage to get in weird places like that all the time?

I was about to turn it off, just to stop the noise so I could cuddle with Adam and go back to sleep. The name on the front stopped me though. _Jesse_. I don't know why it bothered me, but I felt inside that I HAD to answer. I opened up the phone. " Hello?"

" _Adam?"_

" No, This is Tommy."

" _Tommy? Why are you answering Adam's phone?"_

" He's asleep."

Jesse huffed into the phone, he stayed quiet for a long time. Then another loud huff came from the other end he practically yelled in my ear. _" Just tell him he better fucking call me when he wakes up!" _He had already hung up by the time I answered him. Of course I didn't care the asshole can go fuck himself, I don't give a shit. (ha! what a pun.)

I laid the phone on the coffee table, giggling at myself when I realized I almost put it back in the sock, and crawled back into bed with Adam, pulling his arm over me like a blanket.

I was too awake now to go back to sleep. I watched Adam for what seemed like forever. His eye liner is smudged his hair is a total mess,His mouth is open just a tiny bit, and maybe it is just the way he is laying but I swear he's smiling. It has been awhile since I've seen him actually smile. He used to smile all the time, like when I first met him. He was constantly smiling, smiling at everything and everybody. A light in his eyes shone like the fresh star he was. Now he just seems tired all the time. He doesn't necessarily look sad, mostly aggravated. Snapping at people more quickly then he used too, and a bitchy needy boyfriend is no help either. I don't think I'm going to tell Adam Jesse called. He needs a break from the drama.

I kiss Adam on the cheek, letting my lips linger there. I'm going to have to plan something special for my babyboy. I need to see that light in his eyes again. I will do ANYTHING to see it again. Step one: Get rid of the Drama. A.k.a get rid of the bitchy flamer taking over Adams life. Jesse has unknowably joined a battle field. And his opponent isn't going to fight fair.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N oh wow its been a long time since I've updated. Sorry! **

**-**Adams POV-

Someone's in my arms. He smells so sweet, his hair is soft against my cheek, and his small figure fits my body perfectly like the most comfortable pillow _ever._ I smile squeezing the body closer to me. " Tommmmmy." I sigh deeply, remembering last night. I grazed my fingers down his arm then stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes shot open as I realized, I have a boyfriend, and Tommy's not him!

I took my arm from around him and sat up. He was awake, he smiled up at me. " Good Morning!" He said, not sounding a bit tired, he must've been awake for awhile.

" G-good Morning Tommy." I forced a smile and got up quickly trying not to be awkward and actually RUN to get dressed, but I found that once my feet hit the floor my actions wanted to be fast.

" What's wrong Adam?" Tommy asks completely sitting up covering his groined with the blanket.

I stare at him a little, he really was beautiful, I shook myself and continued looking for something to wear. " Nothing why would anything be wrong?"

" Well, the fact that you're trying to get out of here like you're a burglar or something kinda says something."

" I'm just in a hurry, I totally forgot I have a.. uhh thing to do today, You know I'm a rock star, busy, busy me. Busy Adam! Busy!" Shutting the bathroom door behind me. I leaned against the door. I hugged my clothes to my chest and sank down, finally giving myself time to think. " Oh Tommy." I whispered.

-Tommy's POV-

Obviously Adams upset. It hurts a little, but it's understandable. Adam's not a heartbreaker. He probably feels horrible for cheating, but he won't for long once my, dare I say evil plan, falls into action.

I pick up my clothes from last night off the floor and head to my room. I decided a shower could wait till tonight and I pull on some thing comfortable.

I knocked on Montes door and asked to use his computer. _Where can I find cheap_ _plane tickets?_ I feel Monte come up behind me, probably curious why I needed his laptop, I could just use my phone for everything I usually get on.

" What are you doing Tommy?"

" Just looking for cheap Plane tickets, I thought it would be nice to fly Jesse out here to see Adam. Like a surprise." Monte smiled and leaned down looking at the screen.

" That sounds like a great idea, I don't know about cheap though, Jesses kinda a diva don't ya think? He'll want first class." I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. None the less I really don't care how the bastard gets here, as long as he gets here in less then 2 days, besides I'm on a budget.

I finally found a flight leaving at 3:00 tomorrow for $169. Perfect.

I heard Adam's voice outside. His footsteps faded, heading down the hallway. I quickly got up and followed him catching him as he was getting on the elevator.

" Hey Adam!" I shouted

"Oh, Hey Glitte-." He stopped and just waved. I was a little taken aback by the absence of my normal nickname, but I let it slide.

"Hey Adam? Can I use your phone? Mine went dead and I got a message right before from my mom, it sounded important."

"Yeah sure." Adam handed me his phone. He looked relieved I wasn't riding the elevator with him. Maybe breaking him would be harder then I thought.

I stared at him a while before the elevator doors closed, finally dropping my glance and looking through Adams contacts til I found Jesse.

It rang three times when a pissed off little Jesse answered the phone. _" Adam Mitchel Lambert! I've been waiting for you to call! Why didn't you call me?"_

" Umm, Jesse? Yeah this is Tommy."

" _Tommy? Again? What the hell are you doing on Adams phone AGAIN?" _ I began to talk to him about the plane tickets but was cut off. _"Are you hitting on me? Adam told me you were straight. I am NOT a horny straight boys little " experiment" or whatever, so you can just gi-"_

:" NO! Trust me I'm not coming on to you. I actually called to ask you if you could get to the San Diego airport by tomorrow at 3. It's a little surprise for Adam, I'm sure he'd love to see you."

Jesse hmmmed into the phone for a little while then finally answered _" It's short notice, but yeah, I think I can be there."_

"Great! I'll email you the tickets." I quickly hung up, not wanting to talk to him any longer then I have to.

Step One in progress. Get close to the enemy, and make him show what an ass he is.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N I've been sooooo freaking busy. And When I'm not busy I'm just flat out exhausted. Schools been hectic. It's a snow day today though. And I finally felt up to writing more. Enjoy. Please review thanks!

Jesse chatted all the way from the airport to the hotel. He talked and talked and TALKED and TALKED. He just didn't talk either. He bitched and bitched… It took everything out of me not to slap him in the face. Or at least slap a piece of Duck tape on his mouth.

I got a text on my cell just as I pulled up in front of the hotel. It was Adam. 'where are you?' it said. I slipped my phone in my pocket not bothering to answer it since I was here. I carried Jesse's stuff that he threw upon me to the door and pointed him in the direction of Adams hotel room. " Room 215" I shouted as he skipped off. I took the elevator that I 'forgot' to remind Jesse the Hotel had.

When I got to the top Jesse was knocking feverishly on Adams door. Adam answered dazedly and looked down at Jesse. " Jess?"

" ADAM!" Jesse jumped on Adam squeezing him and putting kisses all over his still confused face.

" How did you get here?" Adam asked through each kiss Jesse was giving him.

" Tommy. He bought the tickets and asked me to come here. Which by the way! The flight was just HORRIBLE Adam! HORRIBLE! Tommy had to be so cheap to buy me coach tickets and there was this stupid little boy behind me who kept flicking me in the head…" Jesse kept going on as he let himself into Adams room.

Adam looked up at me and smiled before walking into his room and closing the door.

Well this is working out great! I smacked my own self in the face and brought Jesse's things into my room. I resisted the urge to fuck up all his stuff and plopped down on the bed and began flipping through channels. I grinded my teeth and thought about where we could go, and what we could do that Jesse would be such a total ass that Adams eyes would HAVE to open, and he will come running to me. I would comfort him and he will be mine.

There was a knock on the door. Adams voice called my name from the other side. I grinned half hoping Jesse had already gotten on his nerves and I wouldn't to deal with his bitchy little attitude any longer.

I opened the door, and gave a big smile to Adam inviting him in.

" I came to get Jesse's stuff." I groaned and pointed at the heap on the floor. " I really wish you wouldn't have invited him Tommy. I mean it's thoughtful and I appreciate it, but I feel so guilty about what we did. Ugh.. I just have to tell him now." Adam had all the bags in his arms and was looking at me sadly.

" I'm sorry Adam." I really am sorry. The hurt in his eyes was glistening sadly at me. I patted his shoulder. " I'm sure he'll understand. I mean I wouldn't let a stupid mistake keep me from you. I know you. And if he knows you the way I do. He'll no you're really sorry." Adam looked at me for awhile then ran at me wrapping me in a hug.

" You think? I'm so worried about what he's going to say. Like when He first saw you he hated you and told me that I best keep my hands to myself… and." He looked straight at me, Tears welling up in his eyes. I couldn't help my self. I leaned in and gently kissed the corner of his mouth. He flinched a little and looked at me like he just might he me across the face, But his lips grazed against mine then we were kissing deeply. His hand held my lower back, dropping the bag he had in the other hand he laid his hand on my neck slowly making his way to my hair.

We kissed liked this for what felt like hours when Adam pushed me away from him. He eyeballed me for a couple seconds looking terrified and ran out the door. I don't even bother chasing him. He'll be back.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been over a hour since Adam left my room. I decided maybe I should go talk to him, so I left my room and slowly walked over to Adams. I raised my hand to knock but was stopped by noises inside. **

" **Adam. I can't believe it has been months since you've seen me, and you've yet to even suggest you want in my pants." Obviously Jesse. I rolled my eyes and almost knocked again, but Adams voice replying stopped me.**

" **Get over here." There was giggling and silence. I pressed my ear to the door to hear more.**

**Adam isn't seriously going have sex with him after all this is he? A moan from inside the room told me yes, and I was fuming. My skin turned red and my blood started boiling. I stomped away in search of someone with Adam's extra hotel key.**

**I stopped at Montes first, he being the most likely person Adam would give the key too. I knocked loud and hard on the door. Monte answered, he looked at me with concern once he saw my face, but I gave him no time to ask questions.**

" **Do you have a key to Adam's room?" I hissed. Montes Eyes widened and he reached into his pocket and quickly handed me the key. I stomped away knowing Monte was watching me, but I didn't care.**

**Once I was in front of Adams door I quickly stuck the key card into the slot, the red light turned green and the door unlocked. I opened the door and snuck in, gently shutting it behind me.**

**The room was filled with the sounds of sex. The sounds could almost turn me on if I didn't despise one of the participants. I suddenly had no idea why I even came in here. I hadn't really thought it out. Anyhow, I cleared my throat loudly, when I was ignored I practically screamed Adams name making both Adam and Jesse look at me bewildered.**

**As soon as they realized what was going on, humility came over them and they began to scramble to cover themselves up.**

" **Tommy what the fuck are you doing?" Adam yelled at me but kept his eyes down, like he really had a reason to be ashamed.**

**I had nothing really to say. Only jealousy brought me in here. I didn't like Adam was with Jesse and not me.**

" **W-w-would you guys mind if I joined you?" Adam looked shocked. He knew how much I despised Jesse, he looked over at Jesse who looked intrigued.**

" **Sure!" Jesse smirked at me which made me grind my teeth. I paid no attention to his response and waited for Adam.**

" **Adam?" Adam looked up at me biting his lip. He looked over at Jesse then back at me and nodded.**

**I smiled at him and pulled off my shirt and jumped onto the bed. I kissed Adam almost as soon as I was situated. Two sets of hands were on my chest giving me goose-bumps and making my nipples hard. My mind was racing of people I could pretend Jesse was. I smiled as random celebrities faces and names ran through my head. As I continued to think I laid Adam on his back and straddled his waist. I looked over at Jesse for a second and he was kissing me. My lips moved awkwardly, he tasted sour to me. Especially after Adams sweet taste. Jesse kept kissing me rubbing his hands all over my chest while Adam worked on undoing my pants. **

**I frowned as Jesse pulled me off of Adam. I almost felt like biting his hands, but was afraid he'd take it "that way" and just pouted until I noticed Adam was pulling on my pants, working to get them off. Jesse hugged me from behind while Adam crawled up my legs until his face was inches from mine. He gave me a small peck and a smile and went down again. I bit my lip as I watched Adam get lower and lower until he was hovering over my crotch. He took me all in his mouth without even a little trouble. He bobbed his head up and down all the while Jesse left wet kisses on my shoulder and neck, sucking on my ear. I hated to admit it felt amazing.**

**Jesse moved out from behind me and I fell back onto the bed. For a moment I thought he got bored and left, but he returned, his dick near my face. I knew what he wanted and I cringed. My nose crinkled, but I knew I had to do it. I shut my eyes tight and grabbed Jesses cock, I pumped it slowly bringing it to my lips. I licked the base, not really able to take it in my mouth at this angle. I licked it all over.**

**Adams mouth was no longer on my dick which made my head shoot up and my eyes pop open so I could look at him. He was watching me. He licked his lips and sat up taking his eyes off me to look at the both of us. **

" **So which one of you is gonna ride my cock first?" He asked running a hand down his own member.**

**I shivered at his words and bit my lip. I looked over at Jesse for a split second. He had the same look. We both wanted it. The question was, Which one of us was gonna get it? **

**Adam looked from Jesse to me. Since no one answered him he took it upon his self to decide. And if he knew this decision was going to drastically change his love life in the future, he probably would of put more thought into it. But subconsciously, Adam knew who he really wanted all along….**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the wait! Please forgive!

Adam had me in his grasp, He kissed me rough on the lips and dove deep inside of me before I could blink. I gasped. I blinked twice and looked at Adam. He picked up a rhythm. I moaned and clawed at his shoulders. I kissed his neck quickly and threw my head back against the pillow. Then I felt HIS eyes on me. I glanced over as he looked angrily and hungrily at Adam fucking me. I smirked at him. He wishes he could be me. I let out a long drawn out moan. I nibbled at Adams ear and smirked at Jesse again.

He bit his lip hard and toyed with his own dick, but he glared at me. He hated me more then anything right now. Adam had picked me and left him sitting there, high and dry.

Suddenly Adam hit that one sweet spot and I found myself screaming at the top of my lungs. There would be no more thinking from here on out. I looked at Adams face. He was pleased. He smirked down at me with that " Look-what-I-can-do-to-you" face. He thrust hard and hit that spot again. I gasped and clawed his back, biting my lip so I wouldn't let out another scream. He hit that spot over and over before I knew what hit me I was seeing stars as I came hard all over Adams stomach and mine. We both breathed hard looking at eachother with satisfied smiles. But then reality hit when I clear of the throat brought us out of our high.

" Oh Damn Jess. I-"

" DON'T apologize. I'm fine." He smiled devilishly at Adam.

He leaned in silently and kissed him on the cheek. He glared down at me and brought his face to mine quickly. He pinched my chin hard and twisted my head to the side and pressed his lips to my ear. " You're gonna pay." He whispered. He licked my face swiftly then got up, pulling on his pants. He left.

Adam looked over at my shyly. " That wasn't supposed to happen."

" You're the one who agreed to a threesum" I replied running my fingers over his chest.

" That wasn't a threesum Tommy! That was me fucking YOU with a audience." He pushed my hand away and sat up.

" Well then I guess it's no different then any other night huh?" I sat up to and wrapped my arms around his back, kissing him silently on the ear. He snorted and leaned into me, laying his head back on my chest.

" You're right." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, sighing he turned around. " Tommy I love you."

My breath caught in my chest and I knew I was smiling like a idiot " I love you too!" I said throwing myself on him in a hug.

" I couldn't of picked a more awkward time to tell you."

" Nothing could be awkward with how much I love you Adam! You could stand up in the middle of church and scream that you love Tommy Joe Ratliff! And Adam I couldn't give a damn." I hugged him tighter and added. " I'm just glad you said it."

A/N sorry it wasn't very long.. you may call me a dumb whore… Please review 8D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N this chapter contains rape. If you don't like it. Don't read

Somehow i got magically transported to my bed. I noticed the person missing and I sat up and frowned. _He left me_. I held back a few tears and laid back down. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but someone jumping on top of me bolted me awake. Whoever it was had there hand tightly on my mouth. I tried to scream and fight against them but all was a lost he had me pinned down, and I soon found out, he had me tied down as well. " Hi Tommyjoe." he breathed in my ear, I then immediately knew who it was. I jerked my head around and glared into the eyes of Jesse.

" you miss me?" he kissed my nose and smirked.

" what the fuck do _you _want?" I hissed.

" I came for my revenge Tommyjoe." he smirked at me again and giggled. My eyes grew wide and I struggled against the rope Jesse had tied around my wrist.

" what are you gonna do?" I half screamed still struggling with the ropes. I heard Jesse laugh wickedly and my head shot up. He was slowly undressing. First his shirt, then his pants, then his underwear. I suddenly knew what he had in mind. I screamed as loud as I could, but Jesse was on top of me quick. He slapped a piece of duct tape on my mouth and placed his index finger on top.

" shhhh Tommy, you gotta be quite or people will hear you and come in here, and we don't want that do we?" I began to cry knowing there was nothing I could do. This man was going to rape me. That was inevitable. Tears streaked down my face and made Jesse's smug smirk blurry.

" luckily you're already undressed Tommy, I just have to remove your cutie little undies" Jesse grabbed at my underwear, I tried to kick him off to stop him but the way he was sitting on my legs made it impossible. He quickly yanked down my underwear practically ripping them. I watched him tears still streaming down my face as he positioned himself, I tried to kick my legs again but it did no good. He grabbed them and pushed them back painfully making me cry out and fresh tears work up in my eyes.

Jesse looked at me one last time with his evil eyes before he shoved himself into me. I let out a muffled cry from the pain and Jesse punched me in the face as hard as he could, I felt blood trickling down my face.

" I don't wanna hear a sound from you!" he screamed, hitting me again. " you understand?" he glared down at me and I nodded my head not wanting to be hit again. " good boy." he began to move. He thrust into me hard and forcefully. I tried my hardest not to cry out again from the pain. I laid my head back and cried silently while Jesse violated me. I tried to think of happy thoughts but the sharp pain every 2 seconds just filled my head with hurt. ADAM! WHERE ARE YOU? HELP ME!..

" your such a slut Tommyjoe, and your so tight. I could fuck you all night. Just like u fucked my boyfriend you filthy whore!" he thrust into me harder, I clenched my eyes shut just waiting for it to be over. Moments later Jesse came inside of me. He released my aching legs and collapsed on me. He looked at me for awhile then stood up, after gathering his pants and putting them on he turned back to me.

" I don't want to see you around Adam EVER again! You understand me." I glared viciously at him and he rose his hand and I flinched. " I said. Do you understand me?" he grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him. I nodded.

" I'm telling Adam you quit the band, and I want you gone tomorrow... Oh and if anyone asks why your tied to the bed, just tell them you had a fun night." he laughed. And with that he left, leaving me soaking in my own blood and tears. _Oh Adam, I need you more then ever now._


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know how long it was until someone finally came to my rescue. It was Adam. He knocked on my door and let himself in.

" Tommy, Jesse told me you're quitting the band..." he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me tied to the bed. He ran over to me and kneeled down beside me.

" Oh my Gosh Tommy! Who did this to you?" he cautiously pulled the duct tape off my mouth revealing my swollen lip. His eyes widened and he untied my wrists. " what the fuck happened Tommy?"

I sat up quickly ignoring the pain in my lower back. " oh nothing Adam, I was with a girl and she thought it was funny to leave me like that." I kept my head down avoiding eye contact with Adam. But I can feel the disbelief in the air.

" A girl? But you.. Nevermind that.. Tommy why would she leave u like this? And what happened to your face?" Adam raised my chin with two fingers but I pulled away from him.

" Nothings wrong with my face.. I got in a fight ok. I was pissed off cause I let myself fall in love with a guy so I picked a fight at a bar and took home a slutty girl. Fuck! Are you done with the questions?" I snarled at Adam, still avoiding eye contact. he stared at me for a long time. I felt his eyes on me and I could tell he didn't believe a word I was saying. He placed his hand on my cheek and I turned finally making eye contact. I held back a flood of tears while Adam studied my face, he then seemed to pull the truth right out of my head and he said. " Jesse did this to you didn't he?" My lip quivered and I nodded my head. I fell into Adams arms and he held me close fighting off the tears. " I can't believe he'd do this! Tie you down and beat the crap out of you!" I looked up at him And began to cry harder holding Adam tighter. " there's more isn't there? Your not telling me something. What else did he do Tommy?" I opened my mouth to speak but only choking sobs came out and I buried my head back into Adams chest.

" shhh Tommy, you don't have to tell me." he kissed the top of my head and began to rock holding me against his chest. He laid his cheek on my head and hummed softly, cooing into my ear and stroking my back until my sobs became nothing more then sniffling. I wiped my eyes with my hand and continued to feel comforted by Adams strong arms.

" You're not quitting the band are you?" Adam asked just above a whisper

" No." I shook my head.

" Good! Don't let Jesse scare you off Tommy, I'll take care of him." he kissed the top of my head again and continued rocking.

" Adam?"

" Hmm?"

" can you let me go a second so I can put some clothes on?" Adam smiled slightly and nodded his head.

" Of course Kitty" he let go of me and watched me dress with worried eyes. I don't want to tell Adam exactly what happened, or what Jesse did to me, but I can tell by the look in his eye he knew. I can also tell he's furious. But he isn't going to let it out near me.

" I'm gonna take a shower, ok?" Adam nodded at me again.

" Go ahead baby, you need one."

I gave a tiny smile and turned into the bathroom. The hot water felt great on my sore body. I rubbed my neck and my shoulders. The water stung the cuts on my lip and eye, but it felt so refreshing at the same time. I tried hard not to think of the filth I was washing off my body, or why my lower body felt so sensitive to the touch. I just wanna pretend nothing happened. Jesse will be gone soon and Adam will be mine. If I can put this whole memory in the back of my head I'll be fine... Just let me forget.


End file.
